Lilly Caul (Comic Series)
Lilly Caul is a main character first encountered in Issue 43 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the current protagonist in the Novel Series. She is a resident who took refuge in Woodbury. She, along with her fellow townspeople, aided The Governor in his assault on Rick's group. After the prison assault she became the leader of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Marietta, Georgia As a child, Lilly enjoyed many of her father's spook stories that he would tell her on the porch at their home. She also adored the shudders she would get when reading the twist ending of a Shirley Jackson novel, or watching the denouement of an X-Files episode, or devouring books from the school library such as Strange but True Tales of the Supernatural. Before the outbreak, Lilly worked for the U.S. Air Force at the Dobbins Air Base in Georgia. Lilly went to Sprayberry High School with Megan Lafferty, where she wanted to find a career in fashion. She and Megan shared nearly everything. Megan and Lilly would get high in the bathroom and go to the roof of the school. From there, the two would throw rocks at the jocks running drills behind the basketball court. At the age of 19, at Georgia Tech University, Lilly once wrote a paper for Psych 203 called "The Mother of Invention," which was a scholarly study on how the snap judgments of people in stressful situations, such as cops, soldiers, and paramedics often led to ingenious solutions, which occasionally become standard operating procedure, writing that "all great inventions of the human imagination are totally pumped up and enhanced by life-and-death situations." Post-Apocalypse Georgia Field Camp Lilly and Megan decided to stick together. After a while they met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. As time went by they got more and more people to join the group, until there was nearly one hundred survivors, including Joshua Lee Hamilton and Scott Moon. Lilly and Joshua had a relationship. As the Georgia Field Camp was attacked by zombies, Lilly escaped, leaving Joshua to die. Some of the survivors managed to save Joshua, seconds before being devoured. Lilly felt ashamed for leaving Joshua, even though he tried to forgive her. Later on she was given the job of watching Chad Bingham's daughters during a zombie attack on the camp. During the attack she managed to save all but one child who fell behind, another event she could barely live with. After the second main zombie attack, Chad Bingham confronted Lilly in the woods, leading to her suffering a brutal beating for the death of Bingham's daughter. Joshua Lee Hamilton stepped in, and in a blind rage threw Bingham against a tree, instantly killing him. After this, a horribly beaten Lilly, along with Joshua, Megan Lafferty, her boyfriend Scott Moon, and a truck driver/former army medic by the name of Bob Stookey had to leave the camp. On The Road While on the road they made a few stops while trying to avoid walkers and possible hostile strangers. During this time Lilly and Joshua grew closer, as Megan and Scott had sex and smoked weed, while Bob was persistently drunk. While searching for supplies in a run down department store, Caesar Martinez and his team from Woodbury confront them. During the hostility, Lilly stuck behind Joshua, while Martinez and Joshua talked peace. By the end, the two teams agreed to go back to Martinez's new growing town: Woodbury. Woodbury, Georgia Lilly's group met directly with Brian Blake to talk about joining the town. During this talk, Scott Moon suggested he was like the President, to which Brian Blake suggests at most he'd be Governor, starting his nickname. During this time, Lilly became increasingly aware of the skirmish a few weeks before her arrival, and increasingly worried about the town's hostile attitude and bartering system, which was leading the members of her group into danger. Eventually, Joshua is killed in a fight over the bartering system, and at first Lilly is lost without him. Meanwhile, Megan Lafferty began bartering sex for drugs and Bob Stookey made friends with The Governor. After Megan's suicide and the building of the fighting arena, Lilly staged a coup d'état on the Governor's rule with the aid of Martinez (who became increasingly aware of the type of man Brian was), Stevens, Alice, and a few of Martinez's men. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where the Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they would execute him. However, the Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of the Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured but escaped their bonds on the way into the woods. Eventually both groups have a stand-off in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together and need the Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end, the Governor compromises and ends the bartering system, with much applause by the Woodbury citizens. After the announcement, the Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance and by reminding them he could have killed them easily. The Governor even accepts Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed the Governor. The Prison Assault Lilly becomes the leader of Woodbury while The Governor is in coma. The stress makes her miscarry and she blames Rick's "intrusion" for losing her baby. Burning with rage, she vows revenge against Rick and his group, fueling her decision to assault the prison. Lilly is seen first in Issue 43 in a Woodbury crowd, having a surprised reaction, either at seeing Michonne coming up behind The Governor, or because of the Governor's story that Rick's group killed Tyreese. Lilly shoots and kills Lori and Judith Grimes. She then blamed the Governor for making her kill them and became extremely distraught. Lilly turns on the Governor, calling him a "fucking monster". She hits him with her shotgun, and when he falls she puts the barrel of the shotgun on his mouth as the other Woodbury soldiers yell for her to stop, when zombies overrun the group. The Governor pulls the shotgun out of his mouth and pushes Lilly. He gets up and tries to calm the group and get them to stick together, but Lilly gets up and takes out a pistol from behind her back and shoots The Governor in the back of his head, kicking his still living body into the oncoming zombies to be devoured. The prison then becomes overrun with zombies, causing the Woodbury survivors to run inside for safety. Escaping The Prison and Aftermath In the aftermath of the assault, Lilly and the Woodbury residents who fled the zombies are trapped inside the prison. Lilly rallies the survivors and promises them that she will lead them to safety. Eventually Austin sacrifices himself to lure the mass of roamers away from the door, giving Lilly and other Woodbury residents a chance to escape. Lilly manages to destroy the herd of roamers and lead the survivors back to Woodbury. Out of the two dozen Woodbury citizens who participated in the prison assault, only six survived. Overall the number of residents in Woodbury stand twenty nine: nine women, fourteen men and six children under the age of twelve. The novel ends with Lilly, now the new leader of Woodbury, welcoming the new refugees that arrive at the town. Lilly reappeared in a fourth novel of a four-novel series, which will follow Lilly's life as the leader of the new Woodbury, and how she attempts to lead, secure, and reinforce Woodbury without The Governor. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Andrew (Zombified) *Stevens (Zombified) *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Accidental) *Brian Blake (Caused) *Scott Moon (Zombified) *Mike (Zombified) *Christina Meredith Haben (Zombified) *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Caesar Ramon Martinez (Zombified) *Matthew Hennesey (Out of Mercy) *Wilkins (Out of Mercy) *Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) *Jeremiah James Garlitz (Caused) *Daniels *Cullam *Theodore Bryce (Zombified) *Barbara Stern (Zombified) *Cooper Steeves (Zombified) *Unnamed Victims of The Governor (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships After Josh's and Megan's deaths, Lilly joins forces with Martinez in an attempt to take down The Governor and his reign of terror. However, their efforts backfire and she ends up doing dirty work for the town as punishment. Further down the line, she fight alongside her leader against Rick's group and is responsible for the death of Lori and Judith Grimes. Once she realizes her actions caused the death of a baby, she turns on Brian and shoots him in the head, later pushing his body into zombies. Judith Grimes Though she never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming it on him. Austin Ballard Austin is seen constantly trying to flirt with Lilly. Lilly enjoys his company at times but doesn't want a relationship with him even though she did say he is "easy on the eyes". She soon starts to fall for him, opening herself up to him as they become close. One night after they were talking about memories and their dreams, they began drinking. Lilly already knew she wanted to kiss him but something was holding her back. After Austin made a joke about "not having any condoms" they started laughing, and then they kissed. She soon ends up pregnant with Austin as the father. Austin eventually sacrifices his own life so that Lilly could live, the morning before he died, Lilly told him she will always love him. Calvin Dupree To Be Added Wilkins Although not seen interacting much, Lilly trusts Speed and the two have a stable relationship. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Speed gets devoured, Lilly is shown to care and gives him mercy, shooting him in the head from the distance. Matthew Hennesy Although not seen interacting much, Lilly cares deeply for Matthew. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Matthew is shot, Lilly is shown to be shock as Matthew apologises to her. Lilly cares for him as he is dying, and comforts him as she shoots him in the head out of mercy.}} Appearances Novel Series *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" *"Return to Woodbury" Comic Series Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback, No Lines) *Issue 46 (No Lines) *Issue 48 Trivia *Lilly's blood type is O negative, revealed in the novel Search and Destroy. *Lilly has a tattoo of a Chinese character on her lower back. *Lilly has a lot of tics, which appear when she is nervous or afraid. Most notable of these is Lilly biting her nails. **Lilly suffers from a severe case of claustrophobia and anxiety disorder. *Lilly is a playable character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. **Lilly can be killed by the hero player after killing Lori and Judith in the app but this does not affect her since she is still alive. **Lilly is one of the two comic characters to die in the app whilst being alive in the original media, the other being Benjamin. *Robert Kirkman confirmed in a Letter Hacks, that this Lilly is separate from the Lilly in the Video Game. *As of The Walking Dead: Invasion, Lilly is the sole surviving Woodburian who appears in both the Comic Series and the Novel Series. She is also the only surviving Tent City refugee as well. Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Caul, Lilly Category:Protagonist Category:Addicts Category:Woodbury Category:Comics Category:Novels Category:Tent City Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Woodbury Army